1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to illuminating devices and, more particularly, to a portable device for the local illumination of a cassette tape.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the related art, many methods of illuminating a localized area are well known. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,255,162, issued in the name of Kawamoto, a lighting device for a grille of a car stereo is disclosed for use with a flush mounted car stereo.
And, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,188,448, issued in the name of Siriani et al, a night light is disclosed for the illumination of the keys of a remote control unit.
Also, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,914,545, issued in the name of Price, a cassette case light is disclosed for illuminating the titles of a plurality of cassettes stored in a container case.
And finally, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,557,360, issued in the name of Aldridge, an apparatus for illuminating the tape reels and spindle splines of a tape cassette is disclosed. Although the function performed by a device made in accordance with the Aldridge reference performs a function closest to that of the present invention, such a disclosure is not adaptable to portable or other uses.
Consequently, a need has been felt for providing an apparatus which can be attached to items used in the dark, such as a cassette tape player, to provide localized and targeted illumination.